Nakawe
'' "A free bird leaps on the back of the wind '' and floats downstream till the current ends '' ''and dips his wings in the orange sun rays '' ''and dares to claim the sky." '' '' -Maya Angelou = Appearance = Physical Nakawe looks to be about what would be expected of a Taunka, if not a bit leaner and a hoof's length or so taller. Compared to the Shu'halo, she towers over most all but the highest percentile of males. Deep, mossy green eyes stand out in a soft contrast to her unusually long fawn coat. Her fur is dense, though each strand is light and thin, producing a rather feathery effect. Even lengthier strands of fur start at her knees, covering her calves and shins in thick layers with the bottom layer covering her hooves almost entirely. Such details in her coat are reminiscent of human draft horses and are quite clearly designed for cold climates and traveling through deep snow. The longest parts of her flowing chestnut mane hang in loose, albeit organized, braids that drape over her shoulders. Her smooth, lightly tinted horns twist downward slightly to end in dull and darkened tips, lending her an overall passive appearance. Dress Nakawe is most often seen in soft, pliable leathers that allow her the freedom of movement that she requires to go about her daily tasks. She does have quite a few tribal top/kilt sets that she wears to make herself presentable for company, though she is still learning to grow accustomed to that particular style of dress. Her blood runs hot and it is not uncommon for her to become ill if overdressed, especially in climates with temperatures that do not allow snowfall. = Personality = Nakawe is undoubtedly pleasant and courteous to outsiders, but close friends would call her curious and fun-loving. She carries herself with subtle confidence and practiced grace when needed, but becomes much more relaxed in casual settings. Fascinated with flora and fauna alike, she is happiest outdoors. She takes from the earth when appropriate and applicable, never being one to leave resources untapped. She's often found gathering plants to add to her collection or fishing to provide for her hobby of cooking. = History = Birth - Adolescence Born and raised in Icemist Village, Nakawe grew up like any other Taunka. She became an orphan shortly after birth, although she was no worse for the wear. It became apparent to her elders from a very early age that she was a unique child. Diplomatic and resourceful, she alleviated conflict among her peers with ease and was never found on anyone's "bad side". As time went on and seasons changed, she grew restless and yearned to wander. The elders, sensing her restlessness, began to gift her with mundane tasks. Transporting short messages and small packages between the various Taunka villages and encampments became daily occurrences. Word of her undying accountability spread and, as such, her assignments grew in number and importance. She quickly became the swiftest and most reliable form of communication the Taunka had, thus cementing her fate as a strider. Adulthood Nakawe, like many Taunka, lost both friends and loved ones alike in the recent fall of Icemist. Those that were spared are safe and sound in the refugee camp under Emissary Brighthoof's care while the rest remain relatively unscathed at her self-proclaimed home in Camp Oneqwah. Having taken a blood oath alongside her chieftan, Nakawe swore to serve under the Horde with the rest of the Taunka. This connection was only the start of many more to come as she found comfort and solace with the Horde. = Current = Nakawe is currently focused on forming and nurturing formal relationships with other races both in and outside of the Horde as an ambassador on behalf of the Taunka. She is also finding friendship in many fellow members of the Horde, welcoming these new relationships outside of her ambassadorship with enthusiasm. Other recent events in Northrend have brought increased importance to her path as a strider. With many Taunka settlements in varying stages of evacuation, the need for transporting communication and supplies is nearing desperation. On all accounts, she continues to serve the Horde, and her people, with pride. = OOC Information = - Nakawe is represented by two different in-game characters, meaning both of the characters are the same person. One of them is a druid named Nakawe and the other a shaman named Mossrunner. - Both of the characters that play Nakawe have gathering professions. The shaman character is a miner and skinner while the druid character is an herbalist and alchemist. All of the gathering skills are portrayed in Nakawe's RP as well as alchemy, though my interpretation of it is a bit unique. You will have to RP with Nakawe to see for yourself! - Nakawe is named after the Huichol earth goddess.